The DEAD Shinobi
by ChocolateStrawCherry
Summary: Uchiha Madara never wanted to play this game of life and death, but he did want a second chance in life. Even though this life is filled with undead flesh eating people, pedophile teachers and abnormally good looking woman. 'Mister, are those your friends' A meek voice asked and he looked thoughtful before flashing a dark smirk. 'I guess you could say that...' Mada/Harem! R&R!
1. Act 0: Prologue: DEAD Man

**Full summary: **_Uchiha Madara never wanted to play this game of life and dead, but he wanted a second chance in life. Even though this life is filled with undead flesh eating people, pedophile teachers and abnormally good looking woman. ''Mister, are those your friends?'' A meek voice asked and he looked thoughtful before flashing a dark smirk. ''I guess you could say that...'' Mada/Harem!_

**Rating**: _**M**__ for violence, gore and sexual theme._

**Pairing: **_I think I'll go with __**Mada/harem**__ with slight other pairs like Hisashi/Rei/Takashi, Kohta/Saya, Shizuka/Rika and so on._

**Disclaimer: **_I think that neither Masashi Kishimoto nor Daisuke Sato would write in a website like this, if they did it would be canon already._

**Warning: **_Characters might be OOC!_

**A/N: **_So I recently re-watched HoTD and remembered just how much I loved this show! So being my fangirly-self, I ran to FF and was a bit disappointed that there were no crossovers with Mada-chan (all-time favourite character right next to Saku-chan). So I decided to write one myself! Considering English is my third language and the grammar might suck, it will never be as good as other Naruto/HoTD FF like '__**'Maelstrom of the Dead'' **__by __**She Who Walks With Death **__or ''__**Forward Unto Dawn''**__ by __**Bleedndreamz **__which I absolutely love, but take a chance! Maybe you'll like it?_

_So without further a due I give you:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The DEAD Shinobi<strong>_

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><strong>Act.0: DEAD Man's Wake.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokonosu City, Japan<strong>_

_**?**_

_**Z day -1, 4:26PM**_

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Eerie quiet even. In a place like this, it shouldn't be this silent. The only indication of a living presence was a quick rustle of turning pages. A lamp flickered above several men, who stared grimly at the one who was making the noise. Even thought they were criminals, they were no fools.<p>

They knew that the man sitting there could kill them in an instant. They already saw his abilities; they certainly didn't want to piss him off. Even when he was calmly reading a book about technologic wonders, he was a painting of intimidation. Even with his hair reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye, he didn't look feminine at all. In fact, he looked more like a shinigami with his eyes flashing crimson once in a while. Heavy bags under his worn out onyx eyes tells a long story of knowledge and battle.

A slight hum was released from the man who sat in the centre of it all. He was turning pages so fast, that it was causing a slight breeze though his long hair. The other people that occupied the underground hideout could only wonder what he was doing, considering there was _no_ way anyone could read _that _fast. Unseen by them, the raven haired man's eyes kept flashing to red every few seconds.

He crossed his legs above a fat man's back who was standing on all four, serving as an ottoman. A deep growl was heard from the disgusting leader's throat as the man who used him as a leg rest, placed more pressure to his back. He smirked when he heard a satisfying crack of bones from the withering man under him.

Uchiha Madara wasn't a cruel man.

No, quite the opposite actually, he was very _pleasant_. But he had to admit, these scumbags deserved it. Even though society here was very developed he couldn't help but sneer. The pollution in this place was nothing more than _suffocating_. He couldn't breathe properly the first time he got here, how these people live here all their lives was a wonder to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a pain filled scream from the man under him.

''Oops.'' He muttered in fake innocence that nobody bought. ''My bad.'' He mocked as he kicked the mafia leader away from his now bloody shoes. He was a bit disappointed. Wasn't this man – Shiki Ranmaru – supposed to be the alpha male of this gang?

He sighed. How on earth did he manage to get stuck with these idiots anyway? He placed his palm under his face and tilted his head to the side. Giving a bored look he carelessly threw the book he was previously reading on the damp cold ground.

He picked another one which was about vehicles of the 21st century and casted his mouth downward slightly. This age seemed to be really complicated, with all these advanced technologies and what not. He was on chapter 6 already when he heard whispers from the criminals that stood clear from him. He narrowed his eyes when he picked up bits of their conversation.

To put it frankly, Madara was actually afraid of these men, but of course he wouldn't let that show. '_Fear is weakness._' Madara thought with a slight frown. It wasn't that they were great fighters or anything but Madara had limited chakra in this place and besides, they had _guns. _That's what was really frightening him. Only on his third day he already stood at gun point in this huge city. If it wasn't for his sharingan, well, it wouldn't have ended prettily for him.

''You know I can hear you.'' The Uchiha called out cutting of the heated whispers. ''So if you want to say something to me, say it.'' He leaned towards from his armchair while scanning his surroundings. Rusty leaking pipes covered every inch of the hideout, giving it a horror film aura. Alcohol, drugs and every other illegal pot was splayed all over the floor, while the smoke from the cigarettes formed a cloud above them. Madara didn't like that. It reminded him of the clan elders and their nonstop pipe smoking.

''W-Well Madara-s-sama..'' One brave soul came forward. ''W-We were wo-wondering..'' He paused and took a deep breath, his face a mask of anxiously. ''how long a-are you planning on s-sta-staying here..?'' He squeaked out and shuffled uncomfortably under Madara's intense gaze. The clan ex-Leader was intrigued. The skinny man was one of the first to speak up to him. Madara wished he could recall the name, but it was stuck on the tip of his tongue.

''Oh, that.'' Madara looked thoughtful, casting his intense dark gaze to the shattered window. He did, in fact, invade their hideout for the last week. They were the unlucky ones that had the misfortune on meeting him first. A smirk slowly spread on his face as he looked back at the quivering man.

''Tomorrow morning.'' He stated before getting back to his reading. He heard the man's friends and co sigh in relief and he sneered slightly. So much for the fearless gang.

Civilians here were strange, Madara noted, _no_. The fact that none of them had chakra was what threw him off the loop. Even back in his own world, civilians had chakra. It was their spiritual energy. But these humans were just hallow shells in his eyes. Soulless. But then how do they live, breath, move etc.? They weren't robots, they were as much as a human as he was. This was infuriating. In spite of fury and frustration the usually stoic Uchiha threw the book with a great force into the wall. Some of the criminals jumped back in fright as they took in the furious breathing of the stranger that invaded their home.

If they had a say in this, Madara would be flying out of here in a body bag cut into millions of pieces. They did try that once, and failed miserably, losing a forth of their men to that red eyed demon. It didn't help for the fact that half of them knew him. Well, not personally, but from a certain _book_ where he gets… That caused an inward swearing outburst in the young Uchiha Leader's mind who kept cursing a certain ''Shi-sama''.

I mean, how dare she toy with _him_, Uchiha Madara, like that? It wasn't enough that she sealed more than half of his chakra, but now she made him a world famous antagonist? This irritated Madara to no end. But he didn't mind, because he knew that easy obstacles like those won't stop him from reaching the end of his given timeline. Soon enough, he will be back to the shinobi world, battling that damn Senju and regaining his rightful title. A small smile tugged at Madara's lips, yes, he will survive those damn 4 months even if it's the last thing he does.

Suddenly, his coal eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to the side before a growl emitted from his mouth. This couldn't be possible. He felt it. Chakra. In several people all around the city. The problem was that that chakra was familiar, so familiar that it sent shivers down his spine. It took a few seconds for him to realize whose chakra it was and so he shot out of the armchair, shrugging on his leather jacket in the process.

He quickly flashed out of the packed hideout, ignoring the questionable looks sent his way, and onto the rooftop. Strange how he found the roof of a smelly hideout beautiful, but he did. In this time of spring the blossoms were flying all over the place making his mind relax slightly. The puddles of yesterday's rain reflected the clear blue sky while the petals created small ripples. He slowly walked towards the railing and leaned towards. He activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and glared at the city people below him.

How could he not recognize his _own _chakra?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that for the prologue! Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I know that Madara seems majorly OOC and I'm really sorry about that, I'll straighten him up in later chapters. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, with school and all, maybe in a few days. I just have a big favor to ask, if you read the whole chapter(surprisingly) and want me to update more, then VOTE FOR A PAIR! I cannot decided, I might keep it a harem but I feel bad that Takashi and Kohta won't get any girls if I had my devious ways.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapters preview:<strong>_

_Jumping though the fence was as easy as breathing to him. He let a smirk split his face when he saw that he lost the animated corpses but failed to notice one, who was currently preoccupied with banging his sluggish body on the gates. _


	2. Act 1: Spring of the DEAD Part 1

**Rating**_: __**M**__ for violence, gore and sexual theme._

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I am neither Masashi Kishimoto nor Daisuke Sato._

**Warning**_**: **__Characters might be OOC!_

**A/N: **_I'm so glad that this story is getting so many good feedbacks from you all! I thank you all that took their time of day(or night) to read this story. I decided to follow the manga rather than the anime due to the fact that the manga practically has season 2 of HoTD in ink and paper. This chapter was written real quick because I wanted to update so bad! So sorry that this chapie is really short, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer, considering that the HoTD gang will be in it._

**DeathBreath: **_You will see in the next chapter! ;)_

**Dark0w1: **_Madara is one of my favourite characters of all time and I was so sad that Madara practically doesn't have any fanfics with him as main, so I wanted to write this fic with him!_

**majin21: **_No, Madara won't be weak, but neither will he be sage-strong like in the manga/anime. Cause let's face it, it would be a piece of cake for him if he was strong like that. :D _

_To the other that reviewed this story, thank you very much! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The DEAD Shinobi<strong>_

_Chapter 1_

**Act.1: Spring of the DEAD. Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu City, Japan<em>

_?_

_**Z **__day, 9:17AM_

* * *

><p>The morning rays of sunlight seeped through the dirty window, illuminating the small run-down room. The pipe filled room contain a few pieces of furniture and a small cracked window. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. Springtime in Japan was truly a sight to see, with all the cherry blossoms and such. Birds were chirping happily while bathing in the heat-filled air. It was peaceful. So peaceful, that it reminded him of a peace before a huge storm. A dark silhouette occupied the small bed. His dark eyes shifted from the floor to the window. Something just wasn't right. It was only a gut instinct, but that instinct kept him alive for <em>years<em>, so he felt rather anxious in the morning.

The Uchiha stood up from his sitting position on the bed and walked calmly through his self-claimed room. Swinging the wardrobe door open with a great force, he hummed in approval at the wood cracking sound. He liked to cause destruction to these amateur delinquents. He quickly scanned the clothes of various shades of red and black before pulling out a pair of combat boots. They were much more comfortable than the traditional shinobi sandals he was so used to wear. At least his toes didn't get caught in sand and dirt every few seconds.

Stepping into the mirrors view, he took his time to examine that pesky little seal that fallowed him into the afterlife. It wasn't anything special by all means; Madara could break it if he wished. But that would take his normal amount of chakra, which he didn't have. The seal was designed to hold prisoners at the newly established prison near Konoha. Narrowing his eyes at his own reflection that mirrored his movements, he pulled down his mesh shirt.

'_It's going to be a long day' _He mused. He still had to investigate the strange chakra appearance after all. It's a long run, but Madara thought he could manage to dispose of those phony chakra copies before sundown. As he was about to kick the door open, like he usually did, but paused. Sending his chakra to his ear, the Uchiha ex-leader's eyes flashed to crimson.

Gun shots. That was the first thing he heard. This shouldn't be strange, given the circumstances of the people that lived here. No, the fact that nobody was foolish enough to play cowboy in broad daylight was what ticked him off. Something wasn't right. He turned around to face the small room once again, his long hair brushing his cheek lightly. Grasping some emergency scrolls from his bedside table he slowly opened the door and slid into the lounge. What greeted him was total and utter chaos.

Criminals were screaming left and right while shooting anything on sight. Most of the gunshots were from outside, he noted. Blood splashed everywhere where bodies fell lifelessly to the dirty ground. Madara stared bemused. The clenching of the black haired man's jaw was the only indication that he was furious. A chubby man ran thought the wide opened double door while yelping in pain. He had greasy black hair and a small moustache that made him look like a second Hitler.

But the thing that caught Madara's attention was the bite mark on his arm that was clenched between his fingers to lessen the pain. Soon enough, the man coughed up blood before falling down into a sweaty mess. Madara activated his sharingan and scanned the biker's body with a light grunt. Yup, he was dead alright. As he stood there, he heard a loud whimper next to him. Catching sight of the familiar bleached-blonde hair cowering behind one of the sofas, the Uchiha sigh. How _annoying_.

Grasping the little man's collar, he dragged him up to his feet. He pulled out a kunai that was strapped to his tight and placed the cool metal onto the bandaged spine. Ranmaru yelped in pain before whimpering when the knife sunk into his back.

''What's going on here?'' A sinister voice hissed from behind him and he gulp. His feet were hovering over the ground, turning into jelly as cold sweat spread though his body. He turned his head to the side a little and sure enough, Madara Uchiha was staring down at him with those red eyes. Losing his ability to speak, he pointed a shaky finger at the entrance. Madara looked up and sure enough, that chubby man from before rose to his feet.

His skin was a few shades paler than before. The once brown eyes were rolled over to the back of his head as his face twisted into spasms. His movements were eerie sluggish, which caused Madara's dark eyebrows to shot up. He was certain that that man was as good as dead. But here he was, walking, or _dragging_ himself across the room.

A man, the same one from yesterday that spoke up, was lying on the floor a few meters away from the pale skinned biker. He was pointing a shaky gun at the sluggish man who approached him in a painfully slow pace.

''S-Stay back!'' He exclaimed with a stutter before firing three rounds at the man's chest. To Madara's and 'stutter boy's' surprise, it didn't have the effect that they wished for. Instead the zombish figure quickened his pace as 'stutter boy' kept pleading for him to go away. He shielded himself with his arms in self-defence as the undead biker lunged at his throat. _This will not do_. Madara flicked his wrist, sending the kunai wheezing though the air and the next moment, was implanted deep in the zombies skull.

''Could this be Edo-Tensei?'' Madara muttered to himself as he pushed the mafia leader away from himself. He looked back at his recent kill of the day and was pleased to see an unmoving corpse.

'_No, only Tobirama could pull off that kind of jutsu, besides, these corpses seem unstable and they spread like wildfire.' _Madara thought as he sidestepped one of the zombies that had outstretched his arms at him. Focusing chakra into his fist, a trick that Hashirama taught him when they were still allies, he slammed his clenched hand into the man's ribcage and sent him flying to the wall.

A sickening crack of bones followed as blood splashed onto the wall from the pressure of the chakra enchanted attack. The undead's skull seemed to crack onto the brick wall. '_Huh, so only brain damage can stop these ghouls.' _He smirked before running out of the abandoned factory. He panted slightly as he felt a burning sensation from the curse seal all around his torso. Some of the zombies that were far off didn't pay him much mind, but the ones that swayed near the exit turned their heads into his general direction. Madara doubted they could see, being blind himself for a short period of time, he could tell these things. But then, what attracted them then? He could just _feel_ the gears in his head turning.

Smell couldn't reach them at a long distance that they stood apart, so that idea's out of the window. They're practically blind from what Madara could see, which leaves..

''..Sound'' he muttered before grabbing an abandoned gun that lay next to his feet. He swung the gun into the opposite direction of himself and was pleased when those unidentified _things_ slowly turned to walk towards the sound. Now that his theory was confirmed, he started to put less weight in his steps. He was still curious about their other still functional senses but knew he'll have a lot more chances to find out. He dodged the bloody messes that lay on the already littered floor. The only sounds that echoed though the hideout were moans, screams and a flesh tearing sound. He cringed slightly. That was _not_ according to plan.

When he finally stalked out of the hideout and into the open, his eyes widen at the sight. He could see smoke coming off from the city as the once clear blue sky was shaded with orange and grey smoke. A fancy-gangy car was crashed into a nearby tree as flames erupted from the engine. A few feet away, a zombie sank his teeth into someone's arm, ripping it off with surprising ease. He could make out a few of the survivors meters away that were surrounded by 'them'. 'Them', because Madara didn't know what to call them.

''Kuro! Come on man, I don't want to hurt you!'' One of them yelled out. Madara could just practically face palm as more ghouls joined the horde. He let out a long and tired sigh. He knew something similar was going to happen, but this was ridiculous. He untangled his arms and set his sight at the offending zombies approaching the group. He quickly started to do hand signs, too fast for a normal human eye.

_Horse, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger-_

'' _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'' _He could feel his lunges fill up with the familiar heat and smoke. He took a deep breath though his nose before breathing out a majestic fireball. The ball of flames rushed towards the horde before impacting on their unprotected sides, sending them flying. He could make out a yelp of pain from one of the survivors; he must have set his leg on fire or something.

''I would advise you to not make any unnecessary loud noises!'' He shouted at them when he saw one of the thugs opening their mouth. He shut it up instantly. He heard light footsteps behind him and grunted slightly. Turning around with a roundhouse kick he stopped his foot mid-air when he saw Ranmaru raise his shaky hands up. The sly man must've followed him out of the hideout.

''C-Can I come w-with you?'' To Madara's displeasure, the little man pleaded. He stared down at the mafia leader. What good use was he to him? The only plus side to this guy was that he could drive a car, and that's it. Placing his thumb to his lip, he hummed his approval. Ranmaru's face lit up with joy before he scurried behind him to a red sports car which was surprisingly unharmed. Madara saw one of 'them' stalking behind his impermanent comrade.

_Comrade. _The word left a bitter taste on Madara's tongue. The last set of comrades he had betrayed and left him to rot. But this was an exception. He quickened his paced before he was standing right behind the ghoul. Hearing foots steps behind him, it turned around only to be met with an elbow to the face. It fell onto the ground from the sheer force of the hit. Madara quickly bashed the zombie's head using his foot with a maniacal glint in his onyx eyes. He stepped on it's face again and again until all was left of the once pale face was a mixture of blood and splatters of brain of his shoes. Madara tsk'ed. He liked those shoes.

The mafia leader whimpered at the sight. Did he really want to stay with this psychopathic monster? He did. Because he was the key to surviving this chaos. He watched enough zombie flicks to know where this was going. When the man turned at him, with those blood red eyes of his, he wanted to reconsider. Maybe being zombie chow wasn't so bad after all.

''Can we go yet?'' He asked, more like demanded with an air of power and leadership. This guy… Was truly an enigma. In a situation like this, he didn't even once show a hint of weakness or panic. Like it was a normal occurrence. His intimidating demeanour combined with the power he held was very terrifying. Of course, living in modern Japan Ranmaru knew, or at least _heard_ of him. Uchiha Madara, the antagonist of Naruto. He still couldn't process the fact that a manga character came to life.

When he and his boys encountered him for the first time, they thought he was some crazy otaku cosplayer. But they were wrong. Oh so _wrong_. He was the real thing, reincarnated from ink into flesh and blood. And now, he was stuck with him.

''Y-yeah.'' He mumbled while eyeing the ghouls from a distance. They were coming closer due to the sound of the engine roaring into life. They had to leave here. He gulped before sitting into the driver's seat.

Madara glared at the approaching zombies. He could use taijutsu to easily overpower them. But when a horde attacked, he had to use ninjutsu because it was clear genjutsu was out of the question. This was truly frustrating. A small smirk played on his lips when he climbed into the passenger's seat.

_But it was a fine challenge._


	3. Act 1: Spring of the DEAD Part 2

**Rating: **_M for violence, gore and sexual theme._

**Disclaimer**_: I am neither Masashi Kishimoto nor Daisuke Sato._

**Warning: **_Characters might be OOC!_

**A/N: **_Sorry for the super long wait guys! My life has been very hectic these past months, but reading all of your reviews and PMs urged me to write another chapter for you guys, considering winter break is right around the corner, might post an update or two! This one is slightly short because it's part 2 of the previous act._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The DEAD Shinobi<strong>_

_Chapter 2_

**Act.1: Spring of the DEAD. Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu City, Japan<em>

_?_

_**Z**__ day, 2:17PM_

* * *

><p>It was actually quite easy to irk Uchiha Madara, with the unattractive clumsiness and anxiety of a supposed figure of power especially. Sneering lightly, he wiped the blood stain off of his shirt while pushing the now deceased gang leader's unmoving body off of his lap.<p>

Poor guy, all the nervousness drove him blind, he even didn't noticed _that_ curb. Madara tore off the seatbelt around his torso, kicking the stuck car door with a mighty force. Exiting gracefully out of the transport, he cast a slightly mournful glanced at the man who was splattered all over the unusable car. At least he got to his desired destination in one piece.

_Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk._ Madara thought with a deep frown as he heard sloppy groaning not too far away. If he didn't move now, he'll end up like his little buddy who decorated the white leather interior of the car with maroon red. Casting himself into the shadows and keeping low, he waited for them to pass by him. And as predicted, they walked on by, not sparing the raven haired youth a second glance. Pulling out a kunai silently, he twirled the weapon on his finger, just in case.

Walking through the terror stricken street as calmly as possible, he took in a slight breath as one of them seemed to be more aware of it's surrounding than the others. It didn't even get to raise its pale hand at him before a sharp metal impaled him at the top of his head with ease. It released a broken groan as it fell to the Uchiha's feet, this time dying completely.

The man tsk'ed as the others picked up even the lightest sound. He sprinted fast, making his long tresses fly behind him, as he jumped onto the high metal fence with chakra infused feet. The ghouls tried to reach him, putting their hands as high into the air as their limbs would allow, which was too high for the ex-clan Leader's liking. He walked through the needle like fence with complete ease, which would grant him disbelieving looks from by passers, well, if they could see anything.

Activating his sharingan, he ignored the light burn of his torso, as he read the sign a few yards from him.

'_Fujimi Academy'_

_For the first time today, a dark smirk appeared on the shinobi's face._

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu City, Japan<em>

_Boiler room, Fujimi Academy_

_**Z**__ day, 2:35PM_

* * *

><p>He will not lie; humanity has really come far in this timeline. Madara placed his hand on the metal surface in slight wonder, before getting down to business. He could still feel it, the strong force of his own chakra - walking, running, and standing - right above him. It annoyed him to not know, what does this mean? Either way, he couldn't let them become 'them' before he properly didn't understand this phenomenon.<p>

The thing that annoyed him the most however, was the stupid obstacle course that seemed to appear out of thin air. Where did these things come from exactly? Madara clenched his jaw, thinking, before a wide smirk graced his face, eyes glinting with the promise of destruction.

_No matter._

Biting into his thump lightly enough to draw out blood, he pulled out one of his scrolls. Brushing the wound in a straight horizontal line onto the scroll, a light 'pop' escaped from the chakra infused paper. The Uchiha was glad that none of these moronic students decided to hide in the school's boiler room of all places.

Placing one specially designed paper bomb on the machine, Madara checked his watch with that dark smirk still on his features.

He'd say he had about 2 hours before this place turns to a pile of ash.

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu City, Japan<em>

_Management building, Fujimi Academy_

_Z day, 2:49PM_

* * *

><p>Rei pulled up the handmade spear, checking the lightness of it with nervousness. Her two classmates, whom she had known for forever, were running alongside her. She could still hear the distressed screams of the students, some of which could have been people she associated with. Biting the inside of her cheek, she greeted the fresh spring air with joy, thinking they were safe for now, until she saw someone standing in their way.<p>

Taking a deep breath and a step back, she recognized the man as her modern literature teacher who looked not like himself. Like almost the rest of the student body that was trapped on campus. She noticed him staggering towards them, like he was drunk to the core. His sloppy movements didn't seize her even growing anxiety, her hands gripping the mop handle firmer. Suddenly, the body of her ashed teacher lunged at her, making her reflexes act up.

She could hear the yells of encouragement from the two boys, but she paid no mind. Taking a few steps make, she launched herself at the seemingly deceased teacher, nailing him straight at the heart. A wave of dread washed over the honey haired teen as she realized what she has done.

She had just killed a man.

That fact was enough to make her hands go slack, creating an opening for the corpse to attack on the unsuspecting girl. The ghoul pierced his own chest even more, trying to get hold of the girl who jumped back in utter fright. How was he still alive? Hisashi's arms wound up around 'its' neck, trying to stop the ghoul from touching his girlfriend.

A gross, squishy sound rang though the roof passage, as an eerie silence fell over the three teens.

The other boy had his feet glued to the ground, unable to process what was happening in front of him properly anymore. He stared in dreadful fascination as the zombie-like man bowed his head lifelessly, still in Hisashi's hold.

A sharp knife-like weapon was impaled in the apple of the teacher's eye. The grey haired boy threw him down with shaky hands, making eye contact with the brunette who mirrored his surprised expression.

_Did somebody just saved them?_

As Hisashi comforted the shaken up girl, Takashi went to the now definitely dead corpse. He pulled out the weapon out of its head, looking anywhere but the deceased teacher. He twirled the weapon idly on his pointer finger, almost laughing out at the ridiculousness of it.

_A kunai?_

* * *

><p><em>Tokonosu City, Japan<em>

_Rooftop, Fujimi Academy_

_**Z**__ day, 3:41PM_

* * *

><p>He admits it once more.<p>

He likes rooftops, even in a polluted world like this. He watched mildly as the chaos unfolded right in front of his gleaming red eyes. His jaw clenched slightly as more of them came out to the field, just as sloppily as the rest of them. He closed his eyes, feeling the spiked up chakra forces all around the school. He could practically smell their panic. Leaning onto the railing, he rested his face on his knuckles.

_Too close._

That was too close, one of them almost died. He didn't even known what would have happened if he hadn't arrived on time to stop that turned teacher before he demolished those three kids. The unknowing factor left him aggravated beyond belief.

Uchiha Madara was smart, really smart. Back in the Fire Country, he liked to perform a lot of experiments, natural or not. He had gained a lot of wisdom about various things that majorly helped him on the battlefield. He knew about a lot of things, Rinnegan included, but he never have dreamed of people sharing chakra before.

His eyes slightly widened when realization hit him. This was not good, not good at all. Running a hand thought his inky black hair, he released an aggravated quiet sigh. He needed to find those punks befo-

Madara's head snapped up when he heard a shrill scream of a female girl, in the opposite building of which he stood. Cursing under his breath, he quickly made his way thought hands signs as fast as he could with a slight sarcastic smirk.

It was time.


End file.
